April 13, 2015 Monday Night RAW
The April 13, 2015 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's RAW brand, which took place on April 13, 2015 at The O2 Arena in London, England. Episode summary John Cena vs Bad News Barrett The Champ is here, (Union) Jack. And while even the borders of nations and TSA scanning hassles can’t stop John Cena from bringing his U.S. Title Open Challenge to London, hometown hero Bad News Barrett wasn’t about to let the Star-Spangled champion walk out of Old Blighty without a beating to show for it. Answering Cena’s call despite the fact he’s got an Intercontinental Title rematch lined up against Daniel Bryan at Extreme Rules, Barrett rode a sea of rowdy soccer chants to an advantage against The Champ in the early goings. Cena, who spent a surprising amount of the match on his heels, had to battle back from Barrett’s streetwise fisticuffs to stay in the fight. Barrett was no slouch, escaping the Attitude Adjustment and clobbering Cena with a Bull Hammer, though Cena snatched victory from the jaws of defeat with the springboard stunner-AA combo. Lana was quick to ravishingly rain on The Champ’s parade, distracting Cena atop the ramp while Rusev swarmed the ring with his fist wrapped in a chain to jump Cena from behind. Appropriately enough, since Lana revealed that the U.S. Title Match at Extreme Rules will be a Russian Chain Match. Perhaps Cena will share his feelings on SmackDown … assuming he’s conscious by then. Divas Battle Royal No. 1 contender to the Divas Championship And somebody’s not thrilled about that. You see, the finagling of the Divas division may have earned them all a fair shot (a chance, if you will) at becoming next in line for Nikki Bella’s title in a Battle Royal, but one Diva in particular wasn’t too happy when her seemingly preordained spot as the next woman up didn’t pan out. That’d be Naomi, who’s pinned the champion twice and went into the melee as the heavy favorite, only to get superkicked out of the ring by Paige in the nail-biting conclusion of the Battle Royal. She wasn’t happy. In fact, Naomi crashed Paige’s post-match interview, beating her down until a referee intervened to call her off. Randy Orton vs Cesaro The last time Randy Orton squared off against Cesaro, one was a champion and one was a rising force destined for greater and greater things. One year later, the roles were slightly reversed, with Cesaro holding one half of the WWE Tag Titles and Orton on the path to WWE World Heavyweight Title No. 13. Battling for the right to determine his stipulation against Seth Rollins at Extreme Rules, Orton came out swinging against The Swiss Superman, but never got a chance to kick it into second gear, as Tyson Kidd tripped The Viper on the apron in full view of the ref. A disqualification ruling followed, but Kane was quick to reshuffle the deck, using his power as Director of Operations to arrange an on-the-spot Handicap Match between Orton and Cesaro & Kidd to ensure a fair, decisive, conclusion. Randy Orton vs Cesaro & Tyson Kidd Rebounding nicely from the shenanigans that landed him on the wrong end of a 2-on-1 beating, Randy Orton survived the WWE Tag Team Champions to earn his pick of stipulation in the WWE World Heavyweight Title Match at Extreme Rules. This despite some fantastic tandem chicanery by Cesaro & Tyson Kidd that tested the limits of both the rules and Orton’s endurance, but the champs seemed to have underestimated Orton’s abilities. Cesaro rushed the ring while Kidd was on the ropes and ate a powerslam in response, and when Kidd spring boarded off the ropes to catch Orton from behind, he caught an RKO outta nowhere instead. Boom. Fandango vs Stardust One star shone in London and another, perhaps, was reborn when Stardust toppled Fandango, leading to a surprising change in heart from the dancing trickster that many in the WWE Universe have wanted to see for two years. Moments after the Disaster Kick put him away, Fandango, who was being consoled by Rosa Mendes, finally embraced his destiny — and his popularity — by spurning his Latina lover and electing to share his gifts with the world. Fandango’s original entrance music hit and, at long last, he was Fandangoing the night away with the WWE Universe. Damien Mizdow vs The Miz It was a long time coming, but Damien Mizdow finally found himself topping the bill just one week after suffering a humiliating loss to The Miz on Raw. Spurned on, no doubt, by his epic retaliation on SmackDown, Mizdow followed up with his long-awaited in-ring retribution against the former WWE Champion. He even had Summer Rae in his corner when he scored the fateful rollup that pinned Miz to the mat, plus a kiss on the cheek from The Awesome One’s “Marine 4” co-starlet to boot. Not bad for a stunt double. Results * Battle Royal to become the No. 1 contender to the WWE Divas Championship: '''Paige defeated Emma, Rosa Mendes, Alicia Fox, Naomi, Summer Rae, Cameron & Natalya * '''Singles Match: Randy Orton defeated Cesaro (w/ Tyson Kidd & Natalya) by disqualification * Handicap Match: Randy Orton defeated Cesaro and Tyson Kidd (w/ Natalya) * Singles Match: Stardust defeated Fandango (w/ Rosa Mendes) * Singles Match: Damien Mizdow (w/ Summer Rae) defeated The Miz Other on-screen talent * Ring announcer: Eden Media Category:RAW episodes Category:2015 television episodes Category:Episodes featuring Lana Category:Episodes featuring Paige Category:Episodes featuring Naomi Category:Natalya Category:Episodes featuring Summer Rae Category:Episodes featuring Emma Category:Cameron Category:Episodes featuring Rosa Mendes Category:Alicia Fox Category:Nikki Bella Category:Brie Bella Category:Episodes featuring Eden Category:WWE television episodes